Witch
by CluelessLeaf
Summary: "How did it turn out like this? I believed you, trusted you. Each and every word you said…I believed them. Liar." Based on the song "Witch". Rated K  for main character being angry grinch and not the usual forgiving-and-forget-I'm-a-too-kind-person type.


**_Witch_ is one of the greatest awesomest (I don't care if it's not a word! It still is!) songs _ever_. **

**I wanted to make this for a while, but I couldn't think of how. Then today I just came up with it! Hope you enjoy, if not, then I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own witch.**

**Edit: Before you get confused, **normal**** starts out as her thoughts and**** _italics_** are flashbacks then, at **"And now..." normal **is what's happening and **_italics _**become her thoughts and emphasise/emphasize.**

* * *

><p>How did it turn out like this?<p>

_Her headband got caught up in the wind and started flying away from her. Just before she could reach it, a hand got hold of it first._

"_Is this yours miss?"_

_From the clothes he wore she knew he was a member of nobility, and it just so happened that the man was the duke _**(1)**_ that did not live far from here._

I believed you, trusted you.

_The two chose meet eachother at places and talk about anything, even with his tight schedule._

"_Gakupo! There's going to be a festival tomorrow, you should come! We can dance together in the town central!"_

_She started to spin herself with her hair flowing around her._

"_Beautiful."_

_She stopped and turned to him. "Hm? Did you say something?"_

_He shook his head, "No, it's nothing."_

Each and every word you said…

"_I had fun today."_

"_Good, because I was hoping you did."_

_He smiled gently before moving a stand of her hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful person I met."_

_She blushed furiously and covered her mouth "I'm really flattered."_

"_That's good, because I'm planning on telling you that I love you."_

...I believed you.

Liar. You are such a liar. And I believed you.

_A smile spead across her lips and she looked up to look into his eyes. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual."_

What happened? Why did you…

_He was pulling on her hair. It hurt. It hurt a lot._

"_Gaku-"_

_With one swift movent, her hair was up to the end of her neck, barely touching her shoulders._

And now she was tied to a cross, accused for being a witch. She looked up at the skies as if to find salvation. An audience came to watch her death as the the girl's prayers continued.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just shut up already!_

And right in front of them was the man who she believed she could trust.

_I hate this, I hate it!_

Tears of anger welled up in her eyes.

"_Fine!_ If this love is black magic then light the flames and burn everything until they are turned to ashes!"

The ropes that were to restrain her snapped as black wings sprouted out from her back, making a big wind. With one flap she was in the air and leaving the people where they were.

After she was far enough that she couldn't see the town she calmed down a bit, but the resentment and bitter tears stayed. She won't forget this.

Then a sound interrupted her thoughts. They were the chimes of bells. Not those giant ones that are hanged on the clock towers but the one small round ones you may put around a cat.

She did not know what will happen in the future, but she hoped that she won't have to experience what just happened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was short. And rushed. <strong>

**And how the text is, is quite confusing, **normal** was her thoughts and **_italics_ **were flashbacks then **normal **became what was happening and **_italics _**became her thoughts and emphasise/emphasize. And why am I typing this here when I should be typing it at the before a/n? *goes to copy and paste and does some editing***

(1) **I know that in the song Gakupo was a prince but... that's just weird. Or to me, it is.**

**That was the most romantic story I ever wrote and that turned out... I can't do romance, I can't, I can't, I can't.  
>Dammit, and I was thinking of doing a romance after Losing a Brother. Dammit.<strong>

**Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes.**


End file.
